Used To
by VampiressE12B
Summary: Max and Fang are both having a hard time the first night after the flock splits up. SONGFIC ONESHOT


Used To

_**AN/ a story about Max and Fangs more then friendship.**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Third person**

Max watched as Fang and the others flew in the opposite direction from her.

Fang tried not to look back as he flew in the opposite direction of Max.

Neither of them would give the other the satisfaction of tears.

Max was the one Fang talked to. When they spoke, it was like no one else was around.

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around_.

Fang was the one Max leaned on. The one she looked to for support, with out him, how was she expected to stay sane?

_You used to lean on me;  
The only other choice was falling down._

They needed each other, that was so easy to see, but they were both too stubborn to let themselves see it.

_You used to walk with me like  
We had nowhere we needed to go,  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.  
_

They used to be inseparable. When they were together, they were indestructible. That would all change now. Because the others were leaving. Max was fighting tears, and Fang wouldn't dare to let himself look back. They used to never fight, not say an angry word. That was starting to change as they got older.

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._

Max wished it would go back to the way it was before, and secretly, so did fang. But neither of them would ever admit it. All they used to need was each other.

_We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?  
_

Fang used to be the one to hold Max when she cried. Help her find her way out of the old painful memories. He'd helped her find her way again. He always knew just what to say to make her feel better.

_I used to reach for you when  
I got lost along the way.  
I used to listen.  
You always had just the right thing to say._

Max used to be the only one Fang truly felt he could trust. He'd follow her anywhere. Even into the heart of the burning middle of hell.

_I used to follow you.  
Never really cared where we would go,  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.  
_

They would always need each other to keep their own sanity. As one of them flew away and the other watched, they both feared they might loose their mind in pain.

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control_

And the only thing either of them could truly think about was how much they wished it could all go back to the way it used to be.

_We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?  
_

Fang looked up from the fire, half expecting to see Max roasting some kind of food over it with a stick, but all there was in the cave was the sound of Gazzy and Iggy snoring, a few feet away. Fang wished she was there.

_I look around me,  
And I want you to be there  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared._

Max jerked awake from a nightmare and automatically looked around her surroundings. She panicked slightly when she noticed the three missing members, but then she remembered. She lay back down, and a tear fell from her eye.

_Look around you.  
It's empty, and you're sad  
'Cause you miss the love that we had_

She would have talked to him if he was here. And he would have talked to her, whispered words of reassurance to help her get back to sleep.

_You used to talk to me like  
I was the only one around,  
The only one around.  
_

They both sat up the rest of that night, wishing things had never changed. Wishing it was all back to the way it used to be.

_We used to have this figured out;  
We used to breathe without a doubt.  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
We used to have this under control.  
We never thought.  
We used to know.  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
Can we get this back?  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.  
To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be, yeah.  
_

_To how it used to be.  
To how it used to be._


End file.
